The gardian of New Zealand
by heyladyspace
Summary: Story of a girl the size of your thumb and how she finds love. Although she is small the problems she faces is every day is large. Nevertheless, she douse for the wellbeing of her friends and to protect her land. Based in New Zealand all OC.
1. important suff u may need to know

Story of a girl the size of your thumb and how she finds love. Although she is small the problems she faces is every day is large. Nevertheless, she douse for the wellbeing of her friends and to protect her land. **Based in New Zealand all OCC.**

Maori translation

Puketi: is a real forest in northland nz

Puketotara is a road near Puketi forest.

"Tena koutou" hello to one person.

Hongi : A hongi is a traditional Māori greeting in New Zealand. It is done by pressing one's nose and forehead (at the same time) to another person at an encounter.

It is used at traditional meetings among Māori people and on major ceremonies and serves, a similar purpose to a formal handshake in modern western culture, and indeed a hongi is often used in conjunction with one.

Native species

Woodpigeon/ Kereru : Largest pigeon in NZ. Head, throat, upper breast and upperparts metallic green with purplish sheen and bronze reflections, especially around neck (mainland), or with ashy-grey wash (Chathams); sharp line separates upper breast from white lower breast, belly and legs. Eye crimson; bill red with orangish tip; feet crimson. Juvenile similar, but upperparts duller, smudgy upper breast, dull bill and feet, and often the tail is shorter. In flight, strong steady wingbeats, broad rounded wings and long broad tail; noisy swish of wings is distinctive. Call a single soft penetrating ''kuu''.

Pihoihoi: Like Skylark, including white outer tail feathers, but more slender and has the distinctive habit of frequently flicking its long tail up and down. Head and upperparts brown, streaked darker; prominent white eyebrow; underparts whitish, streaked brown on breast. Runs and walks jerkily on long legs; often flies a short distance ahead, calling a shrill ''scree'' or drawn-out ''zwee''.

Pukeko: Deep blue with black head and upperparts. Undertail white, flirted with every step. Bill and shield scarlet; eye red; legs and feet orange-red. Immature has much brown and buff in the plumage and on bill and legs. Voice a loud unmusical screech. Runs well and swims with tail held high. Clambers about and may perch in scrub and trees. When disturbed in the open, runs to cover or flies, legs dangling, for a short distance.

Kingfisher is a small blue bird with a long beak

Greenfinch is a small native New Zealand bird it eats small insect and is bright green. Mostly found in the northland region. And silvery yellow colour

Sparrows is a small common bird and is a light brown and is known as an house sparrow

Kahu : Large brown hawk with long fingered wings held in shallow V, and a long slightly rounded tail. Commonly soars and glides in search of prey or carrion; often feeds on road killed animals

Morepork: Dark brown owl, obscurely spotted and barred buff. Yellow eyes set in dark facial mask. Nocturnal; roosts by day in thick vegetation, especially in tree ferns. Main call a loud double hoot - ''more-pork''

Weta : Weta are incredible looking creatures. They range in size, but with their big bodies, spiny legs, and curved tusks, they are one of New Zealand's most recognisable creepy-crawlies.

Fantail. A small bird the same size as a sparrow but has a long fan shape tail. It is said to be good luck when flowed by one of these while walking through the trees, but we now know that they eat sand-flies and mosquitos that we attract. One less thing biting you is a very go thing.

Tui :Dark bird with two white throat tufts, or poi. Looks black in dull light, but has green, bluish-puvple and bronze iridescent sheen, back and flanks dark reddish brown; a lacy collar of filamentous white feathers on neck.

New Zealand plants

Sknowdrop : small plant with white bell shape flowers

Forget me not: a small weed with blue flowers

Kawakawa : a plant broad leaves in a heart shape used for healing lots of problems like infections and toothache.

Kauri. A large tree that can live for over thousands of years mostly known for their gum that lead to a mining epidemic in new Zealand. Some said this amber was like New Zealand's gold .

Pururi: a large tree with big roots and branches this tree douse not grow high but out and when hets too heavy it falls over and continues growing.

. /

. /


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Pink is swirling everywhere in the small a banded and over grown garden. The garden with plenty of fruit trees and flowers is the home to many critters, big and small. From the birds that fly high and the worms that dig deep. Light pink petals fall from the sky and softly land below a small wooden house that sits in the branches of an Oak tree.

There lives a very small person, her name is Ginger because of the colour of her hair and the freckles on her nose. Ginger slowly opened her eyes from been awaken by the sunlight streaming thought the small window. She sits up, stretched her arms and legs, and wiggles her toes while in her bed made from an old square lolly tin. Ginger jumps out of bed and sips on her dress made out of kingfisher feathers and cat whiskers.

Then she climes down from her house in the trees by a robe ladder that swayed in the wind. On the ground she walked along the dirt path that winded thought the long grass and weeds. The leaves and grass about her glowed as the sunlight shone thought it like a stain glass window. It was such a beautiful day it made her skip happily along the dirt path. Ginger reached her destination of the raspberry bushes. Her friend Sam the kingfisher was swopping in out of the prickly vines.

"Good morning" ginger shouted to Sam.

Sam chirped happily back and with a swoop sliced a raspberry of the bush with his beak. The berry quickly fell ginger ran to it a grabbed it just before it landed on the ground.

"Thanks. " ginger grinned as Sam landed next to her.

"Good morning did you sleep well?" Sam asked as ginger happily ate her berry.

Ginger wiped the berry juice from her mouth and replied, "Yes I did thanks. Is not it a beautiful day, I can't wait for flying training later. And with the amount of practice and our amazing flying skills we will waste ever one at the garden race this fall."

"I can't wait to see those sparrows faces when we leave them in the leaves and take kauri gum trophy." Sam squawked loudly. Ginger laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. Sam opened his wings.

"Any way I must be off I need to do a scout around and see how the greenfinch family is doing mother greenfinch laid her eggs yesterday."

"Very well I will meet you at the old fish pond, I need a swim and to make sure you haven't eaten Goldie." Ginger joked.

"Ha-ha very funny." Sam took off with a lager gust of wind and dust. Ginger wiped the dust of the berry and quickly finished eating it.

Plz read and review thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

Ginger walked slowly down the path to the pond, smelling the snow drops that the swayed in the wind. And picking the blue forget-me-not flowers and gathering them in to her arms. Shortly she arrived to the pond with a large bundle of flowers. At the top of the dried up waterfall that towers over the pond. Ginger sent the flowers over the side of the waterfall they spread out and softly landed on the water's surface. Ginger peaked over the side and watched as the water rippled and from the deeps an orange form appeared. Goldie broke the rippling surface." Good morning." Ginger shouted from about.

"Tena koe Ginger. What a wonderful way to say hello by surprising me with my favourite flowers spread around my home. Are you going to come inside my lovey pond?" asked.

"You bet." As she shouted as she sailed of the edge of the cliff. A large splash created waves and made the flowers swirl around the pond.

Ginger was tired from swimming and was lying on a rock, looking at the cloud float by while the sun dries her skin. Sam softly landed by ginger and happily cheeped "did you have a good swim?"

"Yes it was beautiful, how is the greenfinch family?"

"Mrs Greenfinch laid 5 beautiful eggs. I can't wait for them to hatch."

"Ahh everything feels so peaceful." She said while stretching

"I know." They both sat there looking up to the sky as the sun shone and the wind brushed past.

After a long time and Ginger, had a slight brunt tinge to her skin, Sam stood up and ruffled his feathers "I am board, how about we go do some flying training?"

"OK we better do something and not waste the day away" ginger climbed on to Sam's back

"Are you ready?" Sam asked but before ginger could say yes, he took off and ginger let out a yelp that turned in to laughter. The soon where swooping in out of branches at high speeds

"This is too easy!" ginger shouted over the wind. "I haven't been to sector 8 for a long time." Sam turned sharply and dove to the undergrowth. Grass and weeds swiped at ginger she leaned closer to Sam. The shot like a bullet thought the trees until ginger was deep in the native bush. They stopped in a small clearing the tall puri tress where blocking out most of the light but a few rays were falling through the cracks. Sam landed on a rotten log. Birds called there friends about them.

"Wow so much has changed since I was here last." Ginger said while taking in her surroundings.

A light fluttering sound came towards them. Kitty the fantail landed on the log next to them. "Hello, Sam, Ginge, how you?"

"Wonderful we were doing some flight training and you?" Ginger replied

"Good, I fly that way, bad ginge there, you go look." Kitty cheeped and pointed to the right of them.

"Wild ginger?" Kitty nodded "oh no that's bad, thank you kitty I will look in to that now and make sure that the proper "thing" is done." With that kitty took off and disappeared in the wilderness. "Let's go Sam." They flew the direction kitty pointed and soon came to bright clearing with five flowering wild ginger bushes. "Oh no this is really bad if we don't get rid of these they will overtake this area. Quickly you must go to the weed control base and ask for a team and tell them it is urgent, I will ready for their arrival." Ginger watched as Sam fly off then readied for the P.C team.


	4. Chapter 3

Ginger collected rocks and wood to the spot she decided were the fire pit would be and placed the rocks in a (human) meter wide circle. Ginger looked up at the sky the sun was starting to get low. She had been doing this for over two hours. Ginger let out a big sigh and rolled another stone into place. The fire pit stones were a 1/3 into place when ginger heard loud flapping, she looked to the sky and cloud of sparrows and Pihoihoi. and leading them was Sam and a majestic woodpigeon. Ginger waved to the birds. Sam and the woodpigeon landed next to her. The woodpigeons rider was a very strong looking in his green armour and had shimmering blue pokeco feather sticking out of his helmet. he gracefully jumped off and strode up to ginger and Hongi.

"Welcome and thank you for coming. I am ginger this eras grand guardian."

"I am Commander Glen, this is the buzziest time of year for the P.C so my squadron of pukit army was called to aid you, we are glad to serve you." The P.C team quickly got to work and finished laying the stones. Then cleared the pit from grass and weeds the started the long job of digging the pit. Ginger helped them with that work while Sam and a group of scouts served the era for other weeds. It was quite late in to the night when the first load of flowers where set alight in the pit. Ginger watched as the beautiful but evil flowers slowly disappeared. Ginger heard someone walk up to her then spoke.

" Grand guardian?" Ginger turned to see Glen standing there without his armour instead a light shirt and pants. Dirt was covering his face and clothes.

"Oh Glen, please call me ginger ever else douse."

"Ginger we are very grateful for your help but we have got everything under control now. Therefore, you should go rest. You have had a very busy day today and tomorrow will be another one." If ginger looked and bad as she felt she must look like she had been lost for weeks. Ginger look around for Sam but he saw nowhere to be seen. "Sam Is with the others resting he was tired after his scouting, I sent him and the other scout bird to camp we set up in the west near the river"

"Thank you he worked very hard to day."

"If you would not mind I could give you a ride home?" Glen suggested but quickly added "but only if you want?"

"Well… I would love to." Glen held out his hand to ginger and she placed her on his. Glen held on tightly and pulled her though the battle ground until they came up to the large woodpigeon. "Ginger this is roger, roger this is ginger. We are going to give her a ride back to her house."

"It is wonderful to meet you my lady grand guardian on this fine night."

"Thank you roger for helping me and I am very grateful for all of your help. I would not of even dream of doing this on my own."

"Let's get going before ginger falls asleep right her on this spot." Roger lent low to the ground so Glen could clime aboard and pull ginger up. "Which way my lady?" roger asked.

"North in till you reach a small inhappited garden and my house is in the large oak tree." Ginger ended the sentence with a long yawn.

"You better holed on tightly." Glen said to ginger. So she place her hands on his shoulders. "I said hold on tightly" and glen grabbed her hand and wrapped them tightly around his waist "There take of in 3….. 2….. 1." Roger slowly lifted of the ground and ascended high over the battle grounds. Glen's back felt warm and gingers head felt heavy. she easily fell in to a light sleep. Roger quickly found gingers house and when they had softly landed on the bird perch at her house ginger did not move to get off.

"Hey ginger we are here." glen said slowly realising that she had fallen to sleep

"Huh what?" ginger woke with a start.

"We have arrived, my lady. "Glen hid his big smirk from ginger.

"Oh sorry I got distracted." she unlatched her arms from him. Then ginger noticed a drool patch on glens back and her face went bright red. Glen slid of then helped ginger down.

"Well good night and have sweet dreams. Don't worry coming down to help out tomorrow you have done enough already and the boys are thankful for it." Glen said then turn and quickly jumped on to roger.

"Whatever tomorrow brings, ill there with open arms and ears." Ginger quickly yelled out.

"What?"

"Whatever tomorrow brings, ill there with open arms and ears. I heard it on a human song once and I kind of live by that now I don't know what will happen tomorrow and being a leader I worry about it the future all the time. So I have decided to give my all to helping the natives and protecting this land. So I will be there tomorrow and I would like to see you try to stop me."

"I will pick you up at and hour after dawn then." Glen smirked and roger flew quickly away before ginger said to pick her up earlier.


	5. Chapter 4

The next day there was little to do but ginger was still there helping and trying to feed all who helped. By mid-afternoon the P.C team was ready to leave.

Ginger addressed the P.C team "I thank you all for coming and for all you hard work. I would have never been able to do this on my own. Moreover, greatly regret that you have to leave so early but I know that you are all very busy so I thank you all again and will let you be on your way. May I see you all again and have a nice flight." Her audience clapped in response to her speech. Ginger watched as everyone take off. Ginger turned to glen who was still on the ground. "hurry up who will lead them back."

"Sorry my lady but I just wanted to personally say goodbye and that if you are in puketi city come and see me." Glen said then he quickly jumped on roger, took flight, and rose to cloud of birds then lead them home.

Meanwhile somewhere close in a dungeon of the city of stoats a beaten figure lay on the floor in the darkness. He slowly awoke he felt the damp dirt suck to his face and arms. He slowly lifted him off the ground in pain. Scuttling echoed down the tunnel. He shuffled to the roots that were imprisoning him he leaned on them but they stayed strong. He searched his surroundings but it was very dark. in the ceiling he could just make out a hole that he must have been dropped down but it was too high for him to reach. He sat down in pain his leg acked, he fell long deep scratched on them and his left shoulder bleed from a bite wound. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, after a few moments he felt a slight breeze touch his check. He sprung up towards the where the breeze came from. He collapses against a crumbling dirt wall. A trickle of dirt fell form about and a faint sunray filters though the crack. he push on the wall and scraped against the where the light was coming from. Dirt rained down on him, he shield his eyes and dust filled his lungs once the dust cleared. He was able to see a small hole him that he would be able to squeezes thought.

"Ginger…. Ginger" Sam shouted and landed next to her.

Ginger jumped up "what's wrong?"

"When I was flying back from the greenfinches I saw a body on the grown in the 5th sector."

"Come one lets go. Full speed!" she shouted as she jumped on Sam's back and Sam flew as fast as he could swooping and diving though branches. Leaves whipped at ginger and scratched her arms and face she spied the body Sam swooped down and ginger jumped off Sam and landed next to the man. She put the head on his chest and she could hear a faint beat of his heart and a soft wheeze of him breathing. There was quite a lot of blood and she located the cause was come from a deep wound on his shoulder. She quickly moved to a bush of grass and cut off a blade with her dagger then tightly wrapped the wound with the grass to stop the bleeding. "Will you be able to carry both of us back to my house?"

"Of course hop on."

"I don't want to be here any longer because what ever did this to him, might come back." Ginger carefully lifted him on to Sam's back and held him closely as Sam took flight.


	6. Chapter 5

Once back at her house ginger carefully carried the injured, man to the spare bedroom and cleaned the dirt from his face and wounds. He had a slightly darker completion than ginger and his skin was not kissed by the sun as Ginger's was. The man's golden long hair wildly framed his face and shoulders. Ginger quick stood up feeling embarrassed from staring at the man's face. Ginger stepped out on to her baloney and blew a loud whistle. She gazed over the garden and watched the butterflies flutter And the sparrow dive for insects. A shadow blocked the sun and the garden went silent all life hid form the arrival from the sky. A large Kahu with many old battle wounds landed on the branch next to ginger. "You called my lady?"

"Glider, how many times do I have to tell you I am no lady" ginger scolded

"To me and my squadron you are our lady, because you protect this land we shall only sever you."

"We don't have time for this, in sector 5 we located and retrieve a wounded guardian. I want you to search sector 5 for any more wounded or abnormal activity. I want hourly reports."

"Of course my lady, we will be your eyes in the sky." Glider bowed honourably.

"And do not hesitate to kill on sight." Glider squawked with shock at gingers words "the wounds are from a pest. I believe class rat or stoat. Whatever they were planning they wanted him alive." Ginger said sadly.

"You word is our command" gilder dropped from the branch and took to the sky.

"Fly strong, Gilder." Ginger shouted goodbye.

Ginger returned to her room and mixed up a paste made from kawakawa leaves. She redressed his wounds and produced from her closet a white shirt and forest green pants made from cloth that she had scrounged from the rubble of the old farmhouse. She placed the clothes on her side table and sat down at her desk. Ginger wrote a report about the resent advent and sent it by urgent Tui mail to the surrounding posts. She also sent glen a letter asking if he was missing any troops. Ginger sent Sam to the Morepork night air force to give them the same orders she gave Glider.

Ginger changed her clothes to her battle armour made kauri leaves and snail shells it also has an cape made from Sam's old wing feathers which made her able to glide to safety If she or Sam gets in trouble. She attaches to her belt a short sword made from bone that has carvings along the blade.

Ginger softly glides from her balcony and softly lands by the rubble of the farmhouse. Looked around she knew that there was important information here but just where was he. "Squeakers come out now or I will enter with forces and any servilans may be hurt." ginger shouted at rotten wood and stones. She waited but there was not a sound. "I know you're here. Don't make me call monster." Ginger waited again but she heard a light shuffle then a cowardly mouse showed himself form behind some bricks "please do what eve you want with me but just don't hurt my wife and children."

I will not hurt anyone but only if you give me the information I want." The mouse seamed slightly relieved but he had a new worry on his face. "Now have you heard of any new from the stoat or rat kingdoms?"

"Well it is very secluded here so I don't hear much anymore.

"Ginger grabbed squeakers by the whiskers " lission to me are you fond of you tail Because if you are I would start talking."

"ok ok ok please not my tail, I'll talk." he sobbed. "There was something about the stoats attacking the puri place two nights ago."

"What that can't be true."

"It is, it is they attacked because there was a low amount of guards because most of them were on weed patrol."

"Did they take hostages?"

"I don't know, they might. Maybe, they wouldn't take anyone; if they did they would have to be royalty or something."

"Oh no." ginger let go of Squeakers "thank you for your information and tell you lovely wife Bella I might be over later for some of her lovely baking." Ginger left squeaker in a ball of confused mess.


End file.
